A Lovely Shade Of Rose
by AmeliaDoloreFan21
Summary: ON HOLD! Amber Gilbert has just moved to town after a tragedy. Her cousin Elena is trying to get her to settled into her new life. Could a certain dark Salvatore brother help with that? Or will he cause more hurt than she can take?
1. Chapter 1

It had been almost a week now since Amber Gilbert arrived in Mystic Falls. Her parents had been killed two weeks ago and she was now living with her cousins, Elena and Jeremy. They had done everything to try and make the move easy on her. They'd made the spare bedroom into a really nice place for her. They decorated it to her style and there were pictures of her and her parents on almost every surface. She loved being around them more but the bitter fact was that she missed her parents.

She had nightmares every night about what happened. They were coming back from dinner and on their way inside the house, a vampire bit her mother. Her father shoved her into the house, turning to fight for his wife. For some reason, the vampire who bit her, fell to the ground, choking. Her father took this opportunity to stake him. Apparently there was a second vampire waiting and as her father tended to her mother, they were snuck up on and their necks twisted. She was spared because he couldn't get into the house.

She awoke, hearing screams only to realize that they were her own. Elena, Jeremy and Jenna all ran into her room, worry on their faces. Amber launched herself into Elena's arms, sobbing. The dark haired girl stroked her cousins unruly curls and tried her best to calm her down. Assuring her Aunt and brother that she could take it from there, they left. Elena pulled back and looked at her still crying cousin. "Another nightmare?"

Amber nodded. "Yes. It's always the same thing. I wish the nightmares would just stop. I just wish I could understand this." Elena nodded. "Me too. I mean, why would vampires just attack them out of nowhere?" Amber shrugged, looking off into the distance. Of course Elena knew about the vampires. She was dating one after all. Amber knew about them before her parents were attacked and only because she and Elena told each other everything.

Elena sighed, rubbing her back. "Do you think you'll be able to go back to sleep? You start school tomorrow." Amber groaned. "Don't remind me please. I'm nervous enough as it is." Elena couldn't stop the smile the spread across her lips. "It's not so bad. I think you'll like it here. Well I hope so anyway. You'll get to meet Stefan tomorrow too." Amber nodded, biting her lip. "What if he doesn't like me?" Elena shook her head. "Don't worry about that. He'll love you because I love you." She assured, the two girls smiling and hugging each other.

Elena stood, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Just try and get some rest, ok?" Amber nodded, scooting back and resting her head on her pillow. Elena walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Amber ran her fingers over her silver locked and looked at the picture of her parents until she fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, the girls dressed themselves and headed out in Elena's car. Amber fiddled with her hands as they headed towards the school. As Elena pulled into a parking space, she turned to her nervous cousin, taking her hand in hers. "Just breathe. You'll be fine." Amber nodded as they got out. She felt the eyes of many people on them but what grabbed her attention was the insanely beautiful boy walking towards them. As he smiled to Elena and they shared a loving kiss, Amber knew that this was the vampire her cousin talked so much about.

He turned his dark eyes to her and she blinked as he smiled at her. "You must be Amber. Elena has told me so much about you." He reached out to shake her hand and she accepted, smiling softly. "She's told me about you too. It's nice to meet you, Stefan." She stated softly. The three made their way into the school to start the day.

She was thankful she had most classes with Elena and it seemed she had all classes with Stefan. It was good because she knew at least one person in every class and didn't have to be on her own. At lunch, she was introduced to the rest of Elena's circle of friends, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler. They welcomed her right into their group and by the end of the day, she'd almost forgot about her pain.

As the last bell rang, Amber asked Elena what they were going to do now. Elena bit her lip and turned to her. "Would you mind if we hung out for a bit? We are all going to The Grill." Amber nodded. "Sure! I'd like to see what kind of social life there is to be had here." She replied, causing both girls to laugh.

As they entered The Grill, Elena led her to the table her friends were at. Stefan walked up, not looking too happy. He pulled Elena aside and spoke to her quietly. She got her attention and told her silently that she was gonna go to the bathroom. While inside, she checked on her hair, happy to see that her curls had remained tamed. She let out a deep breath and opened the door. She took a few steps but ended up colliding with something hard. She gasped as she fell backwards onto the floor.

"Sorry about that. I guess I've already had too much." She followed the smooth voice and looked at the strong hand lowered to help her up, tracing it up to the most beautiful set of blue eyes she'd ever seen in her life. Her mouth fell open and she stared at the dark haired Adonis before her. He smirked before pulling her up as if she weighed nothing. She flushed as he looked her up and down. "You must be new in town, I'm Damon Salvatore." Stefan's brother? Before she could answer, Elena and Stefan came over, looking upset.

"What's going on here, Damon?" Stefan asked, crossing his arms. Elena went over to Amber, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" Amber nodded, confusion in her eyes. Damon sighed and rolled his. "No need to come riding in on white horses to save her. I accidentally knocked her over when she came out of the bathroom." Elena looked over at him. "Accidentally? Nothing is ever an accident with you, Damon." Amber looked on as Stefan nodded.

"Guys, really. It was an accident. I'm fine." Elena and Stefan turned their attention to her, but all she could do was look at Damon. He looked at her too, a smirk still painted on his lips. "Who are you? Must be important to have them so worried." He muse, tilting his head. Amber blinked and smiled. "I'm Amber Gilbert. Elena's cousin." Damon's eyes widened and he looked shocked for a moment. "I never knew Elena had a cousin. How interesting." He smiled, his eyes roaming her once more.

Recognizing something bad, Stefan cleared his throat. "Why don't you two just go back to everyone else? I'll join you soon." As Elena led a blushing Amber away, Stefan turned to Damon, who was still watching the girl with interest. She was a little heavier than Elena and had soft curves. Her hair was a beautiful sandy brown color and hung in ringlets around her face and shoulders. Her face was nicely shaped as was the rest of her. But it was her green eyes that had him captivated. He had the sudden urge to know this girl.

Stefan studied his brother, his eyes narrowed. "Leave her alone, Damon." The older Salvatore grimaced and rolled his eyes. "Stop trying to be such a do gooder, Stefan. It's not becoming on the living dead. Sooooo, Elena's cousin huh? She looked delicious." This caused Stefan to step towards his brother. "She doesn't need your mind games right now, Damon. She's just lost her entire family and she's moved to a new town. Just leave her alone." He ordered before storming off.

Damon went back to the bar, ordering another drink. Once he had it, he turned to watch her, only to find her watching him. Seeing she'd been caught, she flushed and looked away. He smirked and sipped his drink. _'A lovely shade of rose.'_ He thought to himself. This would be fun.

(So this is my first stab at a Vampire Diaries fanfiction. Please tell me if I should continue.)


	2. Chapter 2

(WOW Thank you guys so much for the support so soon! You guys have made me feel good about this! I hope you enjoy this too)

She lay on her bed, looking at the ceiling. It had only been a few days but she couldn't get the handsome Damon Salvatore off of her mind. It was driving her mad! She turned her eyes to the window, watching the moon rise slowly through the trees. She got up, adjusting her tank top and cotton boyshorts. Sure she was a heftier girl, but in her room, she didn't have to worry about that. This was her safe place, where she didn't have to worry about people staring at Elena's fat cousin. She sighed, looking down at herself. Maybe she should lose a couple pounds though.

Shaking those thoughts from her head, making her way towards her window and looking out. It was only 8 o clock and it was a Friday night. Elena was with Stefan and who knows where Jeremy was. She bit her lip and dressed, deciding to go to the Grill. Maybe someone was there she could hang out with. She dressed in black skinny jeans and kept on her purple tank top. She took out her black jean jacket and shrugged it on. She added a soft amount of makeup. Just to highlight her eyes and lips. Dark liner and a shade of smokey grey shadow with some mascara and just a clear gloss to her lips. Checking her hair, she smiled as she slipped on her purple converse chucks. Purple was her color of choice. It was her mother's favorite as well.

She made her way downstairs and grabbed her purse from the dining room table. Seeing Jenna and Alaric making out on the couch, she laughed, causing them to break apart. Alaric chuckled and moved away as Jenna flushed and straightened her clothes. "Amber! I w-was just..." Amber shaking her head stopped her excuse. "I was just wondering if I could use the car?" Jenna nodded. "Yeah sure! Keys are in my purse. Headed to the Grill?" She asked, moving towards her. Amber nodded. "Yeah. I didn't want to be cooped up in my room." Jenna nodded, hugging the girl. "Be safe. Call me if you decide to stay out late, ok?" Amber smiled. "Sure thing. Enjoy." She teased, causing Alaric to laugh and Jenna to flush as she walked out.

0000000000000

As she pulled into the Grill, she began to regret her decision. Sure they were nice, but what if Elena's friends didn't want to hang out with her without Elena around? She sighed, laying her head back against the seat. A knock at her window caused her to jump in alarm. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Damon standing outside her window. Then she blushed and opened the door, causing him to smile. "Hi there. I have to tell you, it's more fun inside." He stage whispered, causing her to laugh.

"I know that. Just got nervous about hanging with Elena's friends." He waved that off. "Don't worry about them. Come hang out with me." He closed her door and held out his arm, causing her to blush and smile. "Thank you, Damon." He smirked. "My pleasure, Miss Amber." The way he said her name caused her to get goosebumps. She lowered her glance to her clothes, feeling nervous. "You look fine." He answered, causing her eyes to meet his. "Mind reader?" He shook his head. "I'm good at reading people. You should have more confidence. You're beautiful." This caused her to giggle and look down.

Damon frowned as he led her through the crowd. Where did THAT come from? He never complimented anyone. Shaking it off, he sat down at the bar, ordering a drink. "What would you like?" He asked. She blinked, looking at him. "I can't. I'm underage." She whispered. He grinned and looked at the bartender. "She'll have a vodka and orange juice." Amber watched in shock as the bartender didn't question it. "How...how did you do that?" She asked, looking at him. He looked at her and smiled. "We vampires have many gifts. It's called compulsion. I can make anyone do anything I want to." He eyed her locket. "Unless they are wearing vervain." She reached up, her fingertips touching it. "That's why they told me never to take this off." She stated, her eyes wide.

He nodded. "They wanted to keep you safe from us." He sipped his drink as soon as he got it. "I'm sorry about that, by the way. You shouldn't have had to see that." She lowered her head, her curls masking her face. "It was the scariest thing I've ever seen." She whispered, her voice thick with tears. He frowned again, smelling the salt. He lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Then do your best to make sure you live life. Don't be afraid of it. You have a second chance. Don't waste it."

She looked into his eyes and smiled, putting her hand on his arm. "Thank you Damon." Her touch sent a warmth through him and he turned back to his drink, downing it quickly. What was going on? What was this girl doing to him? Amber sipped her drink as he ordered another. It was set before him when he smiled. "Well if it isn't the white horses." Amber turned in shock to see Stefan and Elena standing behind them, looking furious. Elena grabbed Amber and dragged her off the barstool. "Come on, Amber. I'm taking you home." Elena stated at the same time Stefan sighed at his brother. "Didn't I tell you to leave her alone?"

Damon rolled his eyes and swung off of the stool. "All we were doing was having a chat and a drink. What's the harm with that?" He asked with a smirk. Amber sighed and pulled her arm from Elena's grasp. "Nothing is happening guys! We were just hanging out, that's all. What's with you guys?" Elena frowned and shook her head. "He's bad news Amber, trust me." She sighed, shaking her head. "I do trust you Elena but what are you expecting him to do? He can't use compulsion on me and he can't bite me, so what's the big deal?" Elena turned her worried eyes to Stefan. He turned to her. "He's dangerous, Amber. We both know this from experience."

Damon scoffed and handed Amber her drink. "Nothing is going to happen little brother. Now, if you two don't mind, we will finish our drink and our conversation. Please don't be so rude as to interrupt again." He put his hand to her back and began to lead her away. "I'll be fine, Elena." Amber assured before they walked off. Elena crossed her arms as she watched them. "We have to keep him away from her, Stefan. I don't trust him." He nodded. "I don't either. We just need to watch him closely."

000000000

It was several hours later and Damon was driving a giggly Amber home. Seeing all the lights off at the Gilbert house, he made his way to the other side of the car, picking her up. He used his speed to get up the stairs and set her onto her bed. Her head fell onto the pillow and she sighed, looking up at him. She watched him in wonder as he pulled her shoes and jacket off. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down the length of her legs, causing her to blush. "Don't look at them." She whispered, covering her legs with the blanket. He sighed and sat next to her on the bed. "There is nothing wrong with you, Amber. You're beautiful." There went another compliment.

She smiled and her eyes closed. "Thank you, Damon." She mumbled, falling to sleep soon after. He frowned as he looked down on her, trying to figure out why she affected him so. He reached down, pushing a curl from her face. His fingers traced her cheek and he tilted his head. He leaned down to breathe in her scent. Vanilla and strawberries. His eyes closed and he sighed. "Goodnight Amber." He whispered before disappearing.

000000

Elena Gilbert watched from her cracked door, shock in her eyes. She shut her door and made her way to her bed, calling Stefan. "You will NEVER believe what just happened..."


	3. Chapter 3

Stefan looked at his girlfriend in shock the next morning, still unable to believe what she told him the night before. They were having coffee at a new place in town. "So you're telling me that you think Damon actually cares for her?" Elena shrugged, sipping her latte. "I have no idea, Stefan. All I know is what I saw and I'm not sure that I believe it." They were so busy with their conversation, they didn't notice the rest of the group walk up.

"Believe what?" Caroline asked, smiling over at Amber who both had shopping bags in their hands. Elena groaned. "Oh no! Please don't tell me you guys went shopping?" Amber nodded while Caroline laughed. "You didn't tell me what great shops were here, Elena. It's hard to believe because it's such a small town but I actually found stuff in my size." She stated, amazed. Caroline giggled as Matt kissed her cheek and Tyler grinned at Amber. "Shouldn't be too shocked. It's a great size." He whispered in her ear, causing her to blush. Elena lifted an eyebrow and looked at Stefan, a knowing grin on her face.

Amber cleared her throat and looked at everyone. "So what is the plan for today?" Caroline smiled. "I vote for more shopping." This caused everyone to laugh. Amber looked at her. "Why do you even pay? You could just use compulsion on the cashier..." She broke off at Elena's stern look. "Just kidding." She waved her off with a laugh. "Hey! Yummy latte!" She sipped Elena's drink, trying to change the subject. Elena blinked, looking at her. "Nice dodge. But I was thinking, when did you want to do the whole Lake House thing?"

Amber immediately sobered and sighed, looking down at the drink in her hand. "I guess I should do it soon." This caused everyone to look confused. "Lake House thing?" Bonnie asked. Amber nodded. "Well, my parents wished to be cremated and have their ashes scattered at the Lake House. I've been putting it off." Everyone got really quiet as they saw the sadness on her face. Tyler rubbed her back, concern in his eyes.

"Why don't we all go do it this weekend?" Caroline spoke up. This caused the group to smile a chorus of agreements. Amber blinked, looking at them. "We?" She asked, causing Bonnie to smile. "Yes, we. You are our friend, Amber. We want to be there for you. We can make a weekend of it." Tears filled Amber's eyes and she smiled at all of them as Elena hugged her. "Thank you so much guys. This means a lot to me. It sounds like a plan."

Caroline took this moment to remind everyone that they needed something to do today. They all opted for lunch and pool at the Grill. Then maybe going over to Tyler's house to swim. They all loaded up into the cars they'd used and headed over to the popular hangout spot. Amber had ridden with Caroline that morning so she just left her shopping bags in her car.

They walked in, Caroline and Amber still marveling over the clothes they'd bought. They met the others at the table and Caroline smiled. "I'm so glad you're in town, Amber. Elena and Bonnie never did like shopping with me." This caused the two girls mentioned to stick their tongues out at the blonde and giggle. Amber took a seat and laughed. "I love shopping when I can find things in my size. It's not as easy for me." She commented, brushing her curls over her shoulder. She saw Tyler, Matt, Stefan and Jeremy already playing pool. Elena took this time to lean forward towards her cousin. "What's going on with you and Tyler?"

Amber flushed, trying to turn her attention to her menu. This didn't deter them one bit though. "I don't know, guys. He's just being nice to me." Elena scoffed, shaking her head. "He likes you, Amber. Anyone with eyes can see that." She stated, causing Bonnie and Caroline to nod. "Yeah, and you and he are the only ones in the group no seeing anyone. I mean, Elena has Stefan and I have Matt and Bonnie has Jeremy." Amber looked over to Caroline and glared. "Don't you dare try to play matchmaker Caroline Forbes. You might just lose your shopping partner." This caused the blonde to frown and cross her arms. "You could do a lot worse than one of the star football players, Amber. I'm only saying to keep your options open."

Amber laughed. "What options?" Elena took this moment to point out a certain person. "Damon Salvatore for one." Bonnie gasped and looked at her. "Damon? You like _Damon_?!" Amber sighed. "I don't know, okay?! He was nice to me! I doubt anything will happen there but friendship." Bonnie scowled. "That in itself is bad." Amber looked at all of them. "What is so bad about Damon? Tell me why you guys hate him so much." The three girls looked at each other and sighed. "We should order food and drinks. This might take a while." Amber blinked. Was Damon Salvatore really that bad?

00000000000000000

Amber sat there, staring at her half eaten plate. She couldn't believe all the things he'd done since he got here. It seemed like all he wanted to do was stir up trouble. Elena looked at her, sadness in her eyes. "And that's just all he's done since he's been here. Stefan could tell you more." Amber shook her head. "No, that's alright. I don't want to hear anymore." They were interrupted when the guys came over, a knowing look on Stefan's face. "You guys started without us?" Tyler asked, sneaking a fry from Amber's plate and winking at her. He motioned to the place next to her, silently asking if he could sit. She blushed and scooted over, so he could sit down next to her.

Elena smiled and shrugged. "Sorry guys. We got hungry." She munched on her own fries while Matt ordered the guys a pizza. While everyone else talked, Amber just pushed around the fries on her plate. Tyler looked at her and sighed. "I know what it's like to lose a parent. I lost my dad not too long ago." Amber looked at him and frowned. "I'm so sorry, Tyler. What happened?" He sighed, looking down. "Same as yours. I wasn't really close to him but he was my father." Amber put her hand to his shoulder in comfort.

The moment was ruined when Damon came up. "Well if it isn't the happy little gang." Everyone looked at him with disgust on their face. Well, everyone but Amber. He turned his blue eyes to her and smiled. "Amber, I was wondering if we could talk later." Amber blinked, glancing at Elena, who frowned. She swallowed and turned her eyes back to him. "I'm kinda busy today Damon, sorry." Damon didn't miss the look between cousins and opened his mouth to say something else.

Tyler shook his head and stood, blocking Damon's view of Amber. "She said no." Amber looked at Tyler in shock as did Elena. Damon blinked and glared at the boy, his eyes hard. "Well aren't you just the knight in shining armor." He growled, stepping towards him. Tyler's hands clenched into fists and Amber gasped, not wanting a fight to break out. Stefan took this time to put his hand on Damon's chest, a warning in his eyes. "Just leave, Damon."

The blue eyed vampire glanced at his brother and then backed off, his eyes on Amber for a moment before he was gone. Amber took a deep breath as Tyler sat down. The girls looked to her and caught her sad eyes. "It's for the best." Elena whispered, causing Amber to nod. The group stayed for a little while longer until the party wanted to move to Tyler's house. But Amber didn't want to go. Caroline offered to take her home, much to Elena's disapproval. "Just be careful." Amber nodded, getting into Caroline's car. When the blonde pulled up to the Gilbert home, she reached into her purse and gave Amber a spray bottle.

Amber looked at her, questions in her eyes. "It's vervain spray. Just in case." Amber blinked, looking down at it. "He really is dangerous, isn't he?" She asked, turning her eyes to Caroline, who just nodded. "Be careful." Amber nodded, going inside. No one else was home. She went upstairs to her room, placing her shopping bags in front of the closet. She kicked off her shoes and removed her top, her tank top underneath. She sighed, laying on her bed as she fiddled with her pendant.

She felt a rush of air and squealed as Damon appeared in her room. She shot up, fear in her eyes. "What do you want?" She asked. He turned to look at her, anger in his eyes. "What was that at the Grill? I thought we were friends?" He asked. She scoffed. "Yeah, I've heard what you do to friends, Damon. It's just how you treat everyone else. Well excuse me if I don't want to be treated like how you treated Caroline, or Bonnie, or Jeremy or even your own brother!"

He looked at her, shock in his eyes. "Why do you think I'd treat you that way?" She laughed. "Are you saying you won't? I mean come on! You treat your brother like shit!" She cursed, anger in her eyes. This caused him to get angry. "That's because I blame him for my existence, Amber! He is the reason I'm this way!" She blinked. "What?" Damon smiled, a mean smile. "Precious Elena didn't tell you that, did she? Stefan is the reason I'm a vampire, Amber. He forced me to turn and I hate him for it."

Amber sat down on her bed, shock in her eyes. "She didn't tell me that." Damon shrugged. "They are too busy hating me and treating Stefan like a golden boy. But let me tell you, he is more dangerous than I am." She looked at him. "What do you mean?" He turned to her once more. "He's a Ripper. When he tastes human blood, he goes insane and kills anyone he can." Amber blinked, looking at the floor. "How can Elena be with him?" She asked, shaking her head.

"It's because he eats fluffy little bunnies and she's blissfully ignorant." He appeared before her, causing her to squeak. He kneeled before her and took her face in his hands. "I would never hurt you on purpose, Amber. There might be times where I'll screw up on accident, but I'd never intentionally cause you any harm." She looked into his hard blue eyes and found that she could believe him. She saw no lie in his eyes. Her own eyes closed and she sighed. "Damon, what they told me today. I don't know if I can forget it. I mean, you've done so much-" She was cut off by his lips against hers.

Suddenly, she was laying sideways on her bed, Damon above her. Her eyes opened wide and she looked at him, shock in their depths. He leaned down slowly and she felt her pulse quicken. He heard this and smirked. "Your mind says one thing and your body wants another." He whispered, kissing her again. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He turned lose her lips and moved to her neck. Reality set in and she froze, fear filling her. "No Damon."

He lifted, looking into her eyes, hurt in his. "I'm not going to bite you, Amber." Tears filled her eyes and she shook her head. "You need to leave." He blinked. "Why?" She looked at him. "Because I can't trust you." Anger filled his eyes and he was off her in an instant. "Sure, trust the others and hate me. Fine." He disappeared and she sat up, her hands covering her face as she cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Damon flew into his house with a fury. He made his way to the liquor and tore the cap off, pouring it into a tumbler. He was furious. How DARE she believe the words of those stupid children?! He downed it and yelled out, throwing the glass into the fireplace. He took a chug from the bottle, relishing the fire it brought his throat. He stared into the flames, anger settling on his soul.

By the time Elena and Stefan walked in, he was well past drunk. They ignored him as they both went upstairs but Elena came down shortly after to get a glass of water. His eyes followed her and after a moment, so did he. "Just couldn't leave it, could you?" He asked, causing her to turn to him. "What are you talking about?" She asked, confusion on her face. He sneered, taking another swig of the dark liquor. "Me and Amber. I guess you'd have missed me following you around making moon eyes." She chose not to comment and just rolled her eyes and sighed, grabbing a glass from the cabinet.

He watched her as she filled it, fury filling him once more. He flew around the counter, his hand settling on her throat. She gasped and dropped the glass, fear filling her eyes. "Damon!" She grabbed at his hand, staring into his icy cold gaze. "You had no right, Elena!" She glared at him. "I told her the truth about you. Sorry if the truth hurts." He growled at her, squeezing with his hand. She cried out as she felt her airway constrict. Suddenly, Stefan grabbed him and threw him off of her.

Elena gasped and choked, looking at Damon with hatred in her eyes. "THIS is why! This is EXACTLY why! You have no business with her!" She yelled, causing him to throw the empty bottle right beside her head. She cried out as Stefan sheltered her and she looked at him, fear in her eyes. "You've pissed me off, Elena. And you know what happens when I get mad. Whatever happens now is YOUR fault. Yours and your stupid little friends. I've told you that I don't like to be crossed, and I thought that we were friends. Guess that's what I get for thinking."

He stepped towards them, his hands balled into fists. Stefan stood guard, his eyes wary. "Damon-" He started but his older brother cut him off. "I want her out of this house, Stefan. I don't want to see her here again." Elena blinked and turned to Stefan, who stared at his brother. "But Damon-" he was cut off again. "Get her out or she'll leave in a body bag. Your choice." Stefan tensed, knowing his brother was being serious. His eyes narrowed when they didn't move. "NOW!" He roared, causing them to leave quickly.

He made his way back into the den, opening another bottle and taking another swallow as he watched the sun setting. He'd never admit to it anyone, but he wiped away a few stray tears and sat down in the chair. What else could he do to prove he was different. He shouldn't have choked Elena, he knew that now. But he saw red. He was tired of them always interfering with things. And he truly did care about Amber. He sighed again, taking another swig as the sun fell behind the trees.

0000000000000000000

Amber sat on her bed, watching the sun setting and wiping her tears away. She didn't know why she was so upset. She barely even knew Damon. But it didn't matter. He'd been kind to her and ever since she met him she'd had a crush on him. She ran her hand down her neck. Another reason was because he was a vampire. She knew that was stupid because she wasn't afraid of Caroline or Stefan. Hell she wasn't even afraid of Tyler and he was a werewolf. So what was it about Damon she was afraid of? _You're afraid he'll break your heart_. She scowled at her brain for reminding her. Her phone buzzed and she saw it was Tyler, asking if she was alright. She bit her lip and texted a reply, a lie.

She sighed, getting up and going to her bed. She got under the covers and turned off the light. She knew it was early to be going to bed, but she didn't care. She was just so tired. She was thankful that it was Sunday tomorrow because she probably wouldn't leave her bed.

0000000000

Elena went rushing into the house, still scared to the bone about what had just happened. She fully intended to go into Amber's room and tell her what happened, but when she saw the light was off, she paused. She opened the door slightly and the light from the hallway lit up her cousins face. She frowned when she saw the dried tears on her face. She shut the door and went to her room. Had she really made a mistake? All she was trying to do was protect Amber. Rubbing her neck, she swallowed, wondering if she'd made the right decision.

0000000000000000000

Damn slowly walked the streets of Mystic Falls, staying in the darkness. He was hunting, uncaring of anything at this moment. He came upon a drunk, passed out behind the Grill. He closed his eyes, letting the demon take over him. As the veins popped up around his eyes and his fangs grew, he growled, taking in his prey. He lifted the drunk man off the ground and sank his teeth in, drinking him dry. When he finished, he threw him down and walked away. He made his way over to the Gilbert house and jumped up into the tree outside of Amber's window. He sat there, watching her sleep. He watched her all night and jumped down when the sun came up.

He went back to the Boarding House and found Stefan waiting for him. He ignored him, going into the den and grabbing a bottle. Stefan sighed. "You can't drink the problems away, Damon." The older brother said nothing still. "We need to talk about what you said and did to Elena." This caused Damon to turn. "No, we don't. I'm sick of always being the bad guy, Stefan. I've done nothing but help you people and have been helping for a while. Yes, I've made mistakes but so have you, Mister Ripper. But do people shut you out? Do people hate you? Of course not. Not Stefan. You're the golden boy and I'm the trash." He snarled, taking a drink. "I'm sorry they treat you that way, Damon. But that was no reason for you to treat Elena that way."

Damon rolled his eyes and sat down, facing the fireplace. "I'm done listening to you, Stefan. Why don't you go to sleep and just leave me alone?" Stefan looked at his older brother and sighed. "You can't keep pushing everyone away, Damon." He started walking up the stairs and a book hit him in the head. He growled, turning to face his brother. "I wasn't trying to push Amber away! Your girlfriend and her stupid friends did that on their own!" He yelled, shocking his brother. "It's just one girl! Why do you care so much?!" He asked. Damon blinked and sat back down on the couch. "I wish I knew, Stefan. I wish I knew."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few weeks since the incident and Stefan and Elena had told Amber nothing about what happened. They thought it best not to upset her about it. She hadn't spoken to Damon since he left her room and she was trying to get on with her life. She couldn't be upset about something she really had to reason to be upset about.

She'd still not done the spreading of their ashes. Even the thought of separating with them caused her to have a panic attack. She wasn't ready to be without them yet. Everyone respected her decision about it. They knew that if the roles were reversed they'd feel the same way.

The small group was once again at the Grill. Amber and Tyler were playing pool against Elena and Stefan and Amber felt bad because they were horribly losing. Tyler smiled as he moved behind her, his chest to her back. "Here, like this." He took both of her hands in his and showed her how to hold the pool stick. He then bent them both over the table, talking softly in her ear. "It's all about how you line up the target. See? You set it in your sights, aim and then, if you get everything right, you get what you wanted."

She flushed and straightened as the ball went into the pocket. "We are still talking about pool, right?" She asked, turning her green eyes to him. He looked down at her and smiled, shrugging mysteriously before changing the subject. "Who wants drinks?" Taking inventory of what everyone wanted, he left to go to the bar. Elena took this time to walk up, her eyes wide. "Wow, he sure isn't shy is he?" Amber swallowed. "I guess not." Stefan chucked. "He really seems to like you, Amber. Maybe you should give him a shot?"

Elena nodded. "Yeah, I mean, he's a great guy. I didn't like him when we first met but he's changed a lot since then. And now looked at us. He's a great friend and a great guy." Amber bit her lip, looking down at her feet. "You think so? The thought has crossed my mind, I just can't seem to stop thinking about-" She was cut off when Tyler came back with everyone's drinks. Elena accepted hers, looking at her cousin knowingly. She knew what name she was about to say. But this was for the best. Damon was too dangerous.

Tyler handed Amber her drink and smiled. "Here you go." She accepted it and sipped it slowly. "Thank you." He sipped his as well and nodded, smiling softly. "You are very welcome." She flushed at the intensity of his stare and looked at her feet. He blushed as well and cleared his throat. "How about you guys play this time?" He motioned to Bonnie and Jeremy since Matt and Caroline weren't there. As they set up, he looked over at Amber. "Can I talk to you?" He asked, worry on his face. She blinked before nodding. "Sure." He put his hand at the small of her back, leading her over to the now vacant booth.

He sat down, clasping his hands together. She sat across him and sipped her drink before looking at him. "What's wrong, Tyler?" She asked, causing him to shake his head. "Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to talk to you about something." She nodded, setting her drink down, giving him her full attention. He took a deep breath, his eyes closed before they opened, taking her in. "I like you a lot, Amber. I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime."

Even though she and everyone else knew how he felt, it was still a shock when he openly admitted it. She blinked, biting her lip. "Tyler, I'm flattered, I really am. But we don't know each other that well yet." She stated, causing him to smile. "I know that. I'm not asking to go steady or anything. I just want to date you. Get to know you. Then maybe it can grow to something more. Know what I mean?" She nodded, looking at her hands. "I just never thought a jock would want to date me."

He shook his head, taking her hands in his. "I know where you're going with that and you need to stop. You are amazing, beautiful, smart, funny and sexy. You need to believe that." She flushed, smiling a nervous smile. "You think that about me?" He shook his head, causing her smile to falter. "No, I don't think that. I _know_ that, Amber." She smiled at him, butterflies in her stomach. "Thank you for that Tyler. And yes, I think we can try it your way." There it was, she'd agreed to start dating Tyler Lockwood.

The sound of breaking glass drew everyone's attention to the bar and Amber paled when she saw the cause. An angry looking Damon Salvatore had grabbed his coat and was making his way quickly towards the door. Stefan and Elena both looked at Amber and Stefan went after him. Amber looked at Elena, dread in her eyes. Tyler, however, was oblivious to any of this. He was on cloud nine. "That's awesome. Thank you for giving me a chance, Amber." Before she could reply, he got a text message. "Damn, I gotta go. But I'll text you later, okay?" She just nodded, watching him walk out.

Her shoulders fell and tears filled her eyes. Elena came to sit down next to her, biting her lip. "Are you okay?" Amber shook her head. "No, I'm not okay. He was mad. He heard me say I'd date Tyler and got mad. I feel bad Elena. What should I do?" Her cousin shook her head. "Nothing, Amber. You do nothing. You're living your life. Let Damon worry about his own. Now, tell me everything that happened with Tyler..."

000000000000000000000

Damon could smell her from the moment she'd come in. She looked sexy as hell today in form fitting jeans and black tank top. She had her ringlets pulled out of her face today, in a simple yet sexy style. A few had escaped and framed her beautiful face. He hated the way the Lockwood boy's eyes would follow her every move but he was beyond pissed when he'd touched her. What did he think he was doing? Bending her over the table that way?! He was lucky not to have his neck snapped.

He downed his drink, trying not to look over there, or listen to the conversation. She obviously didn't know he was here and he wanted to keep it that way. If she knew, she'd make an excuse to leave. But he had to be here. He had to watch over her. He couldn't let anything happen to her. His ears picked up the stray conversation and it set his blood to boil. He was admitting his feelings to her, asking her to date. When she tried to turn him down, Damon smiled, thinking of her earlier _almost_ confession to Stefan and Elena. He knew she was still thinking about him.

He'd picked up another drink, ready to drink it down when he heard it. She'd agreed. She'd AGREED to date him. Anger burst forth through him and the glass shattered in his hand. He stood, his thoughts dark as he grabbed his jacket and made move to leave. He'd wait for the punk in the alley and then rip his head from his body. He just made it outside when Stefan came out. "I know you heard that, Damon. Just leave it." Damon turned to his younger brother, fury turning his eyes to ice.

"He has no right to her, Stefan. She's MINE." He growled, causing his brother to tackle him into the wall. "She's not yours, Damon. She made that clear when she told her to leave her room." Damon snarled and punched Stefan in the face, causing him to fly a few feet. "Screw you, brother. You know how this works. You claimed Elena before you'd even met her, so don't even try it." Stefan sighed, standing up. "What do you want me to say, Damon? The girl said no. Deal with it." Damon scowled, his hands fists as he looked past Stefan. Tyler was walking down the street in the opposite direction. "Well if it isn't wolf boy. I think I'll go say hello."

Stefan stopped him, shaking his head. "Don't even think about it. She made her choice, Damon. Just leave it." Damon looked at her, hurt in his beautiful blue eyes. "I can't help it, Stefan. It wasn't like this with Katherine. It's like...it's like I NEED her." Stefan sighed letting him go. "Then just be patient. Everything happens for a reason, brother." He stated before going back inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Before she knew it, a month had flown by. A month of first dates and first kisses. A month of smiles and laughs and tickling. A month of thinking of and missing Damon. She ignored it as best as she could during the day, but at night, all alone in her room, he haunted her thoughts. She was currently in her room, packing a duffle bag for the weekend. They were all going to the Lake House. She zipped her bag, looking out the window. Her phone buzzed and she rushed towards it, her heart beating quickly as she read the name. Damon. She opened it, holding it to her ear. "Hi." She whispered.

"I hear you're going away with Tyler for the weekend." She rolled her eyes as she heard the jealousy in his voice. "Please, don't start. I didn't ask you to call me so we could fight about Tyler." He was quiet for a moment. "Then why did you want me to call?" She sat on her bed, swallowing. "I wanted to ask you to come with us." Her eyes closed and she bit her lip. "Why would you want me to come? No one else is gonna want me there. They hate me, Amber." She sighed, nodding. "I know they do. But this weekend isn't about them. It's about me. I know you care for me, Damon. You're my friend and I need all of my friends there with me."

He was quiet for so long, she thought he would say no. "Alright. I'll meet you all there." He stated before hanging up. She smiled and put her phone in her pocket. Her smile faded however, when her door opened. Elena popped her head in, looking at her. "Are you ready?" Amber sighed, putting her hand on her bag. "As ready as I'll ever be." She lifted the bag and made her way out of her room, only to blink as Stefan took it from her. "I'll get this." He started down the stairs. "Be careful please." He looked back at her and nodded. "I'll treat them as precious."

She smiled gratefully to him as Elena put her arm around her shoulder, hugging her softly. "Let's do this." Amber sighed as they walked out of the house. Everyone was coming. Stefan and Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie, Matt and Caroline, Alaric and Jenna, Tyler and Damon too. She was so lucky to have this many people to care about her. They loaded up into all the cars and began their way. Tyler might have been holding her hand, but her thoughts were only about Damon.

0000000000000000

Damon had been spending the past month drinking. Every day. He didn't care anymore. Sure they texted and Amber said she wanted to be friends, but he knew he couldn't do that. So when he got a text from her to call him, he was surprised. He was even more surprised that she wanted him there. In a flash, he was upstairs, packing a bag. He paused and smirked, feeling his brother behind him. He continued packing, ignoring him for the moment.

Stefan was leaning against the doorjam, watching his brother pack. "Going somewhere?" He asked, frowning. Damon took this moment to smile smugly and turned to him. "Yep. I'm going to the Lake House with you guys." Stefan blinked, watching as he went back to packing. He then smiled, shaking his head. "Very funny joke Damon." Damn shrugged. "NO joke, brother. I got a personal invite by Amber herself." Stefan sighed, shaking his head once more. "I don't care who invited you. You're not going." Damon stopped and looked at him. "How exactly are you gonna stop me?"

"I'm hoping I can get you to see the common sense. I can't trust you around her. Or even Tyler for that matter. I can't have you trying to kill him." Damon blinked, his eyes going wide. "You know, I didn't think of that. Thanks for the idea, Stefan." He chuckled, turning back to packing. Stefan put a hand on his shoulder. "Damon, please..." He was cut off when Damon threw him across the room, his eyes wild. "Don't upset me, Stefan. She asked me to go as her friend, and I'm going. End. Of. Discussion." And with that, he zipped his bag and headed downstairs with it over his shoulder.

Stefan picked himself up off the floor and sighed, speeding out of the house to tell Elena the news. She wouldn't be happy about this.

000000000000000000

Amber put her bag on the bed she'd chosen, feeling someone coming up behind her. She turned to see Tyler, smiling at her and leaning against the doorway. "You know, we could have shared a room." Amber frowned and gave him a look. "No way." He came into the room, looking at her. "Why not?" She sighed. "Because we've only been dating a month. I'm not ready for room sharing." She admitted, turning back to her bag. He sighed and hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm trying to be patient. It's just that I like you so much."

She blinked, looking at the window. "I know you do. And since you do, you need to respect my decisions." She whispered. He sighed again, rolling his eyes. "I know. I will try harder." He stepped away from her and walked out of the room. She lowered her head and sighed before she began unpacking.

0000000000

A few hours later had everyone in the living room, staring at the fire. They'd ordered pizza and everyone was stuff. They didn't say much. No one really knew what to say. Soon there came a knock at the door. Elena turned to Stefan and sighed, getting up to answer it. She, Stefan and Amber weren't surprised to see Damon there, but everyone else was. "Uh, what's he doing here?" Caroline asked, taking in the bag next to his leg. "No, he's not staying here, right?!" Bonnie gasped. Amber stood, looking at them. "I invited him here." Everyone looked at her in shock, except for Tyler. He looked at her in anger. He knew Damon wanted her. He wasn't stupid. "Why?" He asked, frowning at her.

She sighed, looking at them all. "I wanted my friends with me, and Damon is my friend." She put her hand up as their mouths opened. "I'm sorry if you don't like it, but this weekend is about me and I wanted him here." She turned to her cousin, who was standing by the open door and a smirking Damon. "Let him in."

Elena turned to glare at him as she stepped aside. "Come in, Damon." He smiled at her as he grabbed her bag, stepping over the threshold. "Thank you Elena." He turned his ice blue eyes to the group. "Hello everyone. Where am I sleeping?" He asked, as everyone looked at each other with a frown.


	7. Chapter 7

Amber sat on the dock just outside the house, sighing. She wasn't stupid. She knew everyone was angry at her for inviting Damon. Only Elena and Stefan seemed to understand. They knew that she cared for him and he for her, but they also knew that nothing could ever happen. She was afraid to be with him. One, because of all the things she'd heard. She didn't want to get hurt. Second, because he was a vampire. She knew that he'd never hurt her, but she couldn't keep her mind off of the vampire that killed her parents. They were nothing alike, and yet similar. If he lost control just once, he could hurt her with those fangs. She sighed again, looking out over the water.

She heard footsteps and turned, expecting to see Tyler, but in shock, it was Damon. She blinked and turned her gaze back to the water as he sat next to her. "Here. It's chilly out here." He put a blanket over her shoulders and a steaming mug in her hand. Inhaling the strong scent of chocolate, she smiled, looking at him. "Hot cocoa. That's nice of you. Thanks." He looked away, shrugging. "Stefan made it. I thought you might like some."

She took a sip and looked back over the water. "You know Tyler will be mad that you're out here. Elena and Stefan too." Damon grinned, nodding. "I know. That's why I did it. I live to torture that kid." She turned to him, frowning. "That's not nice, Damon. Why do you do it?" He lifted his arm, motioning to a spot. "He bit me." She blinked. "He BIT you?"

Damon turned to her. "Yep. Werewolf venom is deadly poisonous to vampires." She blinked, taking another sip. "Wow. Why did he bite you?" Damon looked at her like she was crazy. "Because of this." His face transformed and he looked at her with his red eyes. She shivered as she took in the black veins under his eyes and his fangs. Swallowing, she set down her mug and reached up to touch his face. He flinched back, his face returning to normal. She blinked, pulling her hand back. "Sorry."

He shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." She picked her mug back up and sighed. "You know, 6 months ago I was a normal girl, aside from knowing about things that go bump in the night. I never had to worry about anything. And now look at me." He watched her as she spoke. "I am." She flushed and turned to him, a shy smile on her face. "You aren't even going to hide it, are you?" He shook his head. "Nope. Not my style. I want you, you know that. And you want me too."

Her eyes closed, smile vanishing. "Damon...I'm with Tyler." He scowled, his hands clenching into a fist. "Yeah I know. Grabbed you right out from under me." She stood, handing him the blanket and mug. "I'm sorry. But I just can't talk about this right now. I won't." She made her way down the dock, trying to ignore his growl and pretending not to notice a smug Tyler watching from the window. When did life get so complicated?

0000000000000000

(Sorry so short guys. I will DEFINITELY be putting up another chapter tonight though. I want to thank you all for being so supportive of this. It means a lot.)


	8. Chapter 8

(SO SORRY! I'm a bad writer. I did NOT mean to have you guys wait this long for a chapter. I'll get better at updating, I promise. Just bear with me, my lovely readers.)

Amber didn't wanna deal with anyone. She excused herself and went upstairs to bed, much to Tyler's disappointment. As she lay there, she heard everyone head to their separate bedrooms. She turned over to her side and looked outside, thinking of everything. When she felt everyone had gone to sleep, she heard footsteps coming down the hall. Fearful that it was Tyler, she closed her eyes. But they went right on by and on until she couldn't hear anymore.

Sighing with relief, she roll over on her back. Soon, she heard them again. Shutting her eyes she turned over to the window again, faking sleep. When her door opened, her heart began to pound. The door closed silently behind whoever it was and they made their way to the other side of her bed, the side she was facing. She held her breath, hoping that they would leave. "Nice try. I know you're awake." Her eyes shot open as she heard Damon whispering.

She sat up in her bed, taking in his shirtless figure. Her eyes traced from his eyes down his sculpted chest and abs to the slight trail of darker hair starting just above his pants. Her cheeks flamed red and she turned her green eyes to his icy blue ones. "W-what are you doing in here?" She whispered, swallowing. He shrugged, looking at her. From what he could see, all she had on was a tank top. "I couldn't sleep."

She clenched her fist and continued looking at him. "Ok, but why are you here?" She asked again, praying for patience. He smirked, looking her over. "I just wanted to talk, not jump your bones if that's what you're worried about." She scoffed and blushed again, looking away. "Oh please. Like I give it away that easy." He seemed to like her answer and moved closer to her bed. "Move over." Her eyes widened. "What?!" She whispered furiously, looking towards the door.

He sighed and just lightly shoved her over, settling above her covers. "There, see? Perfectly safe." He lay back, the arm closest to her curled beneath his head. She bit her lip, looking down at him before laying down next to him, making sure they didn't touch. Sure she was under the covers and he above them, but still. The close proximity was making her light headed. He chuckled and pulled her to him, his eyes closing as he sighed with relief. "I just wanted to lay next to you, Amber. That's all."

Looking over at him, she relaxed, laying her head on his shoulder and putting her hand on his chest. As she felt his bare skin, she reveled in it. "You're not cold at all. You're warmer than I thought you'd be." He nodded, turning his eyes to her. "The coffee helps warm us. And the liquor helps keep the blood cravings at bay."

She blinked, fascinated by what he was saying. "What else is wrong about vampires?" He sighed, looking away for a moment. "The elephant in the room rears it's ugly head." She smiled. "I thought the elephant was your feelings for me?" He frowned, his eyes closing. "Then we have two huge elephants in the room." Her smile faded and she swallowed. "Sorry." He shook his head. "No, it's fine. It's my fault. I always seem to go for girls that are unattainable."

She thought about this, not knowing what to say. He opened his eyes again and turned back to her. "So, things that make us different than the storybook vamps. Let's see..." She listened with rapt attention as he compared himself and the other vampires of the real world to the ones in storybooks and fairytales. It was mind boggling how so many people had gotten it wrong. But he then explained to her that they had done that to keep themselves safe. He was very patient with her and answered any and all questions that she had.

She could tell that it made him uncomfortable but he still answered. Afterward, she smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. Shocked, he looked down at her. "What was that for?" he asked. She shook her head. "Just for being patient and answering my questions. I'm glad now that I know all the differences." He nodded, looking at the ceiling. "I'll always answer anything you ask."

She blinked, looking over at him, biting her lip. "Why do you like me, Damon." He was quiet for a while and she began to think he wouldn't answer. He sighed and turned on his side to look at her, her head still resting on his arm. "I wish that I knew, Amber. You've captivated me. Since I first saw you. I can't explain it. I just wanted to get to know you, to protect you. I've never felt this for anyone, not even for Katherine." At the mention of his ex, she frowned and turned on her back to look at the ceiling.

He smiled a knowing smile and moved so he was looking down at her. "Jealous much?" She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Well duh. She's your first love. Even if I was single, it's hard to compete with that." He watched her as she spoke and then shook his head. He reached out and traced her cheek, looking into her eyes. "There is no competition. There is no comparison. You are nothing like her. She is nothing compared to you."

Amber blinked, looking up into his eyes. "Why do you say that?" She asked, shock in their depths. He let out a breath through his nose, trying to put the words right. "She was a cold, selfish and uncaring creature. A heartless shell of a woman. Thinking back on it, I was crazy to want to be with her. She didn't care for anyone but herself. Well, herself and my brother."

Amber knew that story too and she could tell that he was still affected by it. She sighed. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." He tried his best to shrug it off. "Damon-" She began to reprimand him and he silenced her with a soft kiss to her nose. "You are beautiful, caring, compassionate, sexy, passionate, unique and wonderful in every way." He stated, causing her to blush. "Thank you." She smiled, watching him settle back down. She lay her head on his shoulder once more, feeling butterflies in her stomach. "I'm glad I met you, Damon."

Hearing those words from her mouth made him feel a happiness he hadn't felt in a long time. He knew that she fell asleep when her heart rate steadied and her breathing evened out. Maneuvering out of her grasp, he brushed her hair from her face and kissed her softly on the lips. When she sighed dreamily and breathed his name, he smiled, a rare full smile and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Amber woke as the sun hit her face and she stretched, smiling as she relaxed. She looked at her ceiling, memories of the night before filling her head. Letting Damon lay on the bed with her and cuddling with him was dangerous. It couldn't happen again. She would have been in big trouble if anyone had walked in and seen them. She got up from the bed, adjusting her tank top and shorts. She then made her way to the bathroom connected to her room, scanning through the Pandora music channels on her cellphone app.

Stopping on her favorite channel, she turned the shower on, as Feelin' Love by Paula Cole came on. Her eyes closed as she stripped, steam filling the room. She stepped under the heated spray, thoughts of Damon's bare chest filling her mind. She bit her lip as she moved her head under the water. Her hands ran through her hair as she began to sing along to the song. She used her favorite shampoo, strawberry vanilla with a built in intensive conditioner. She needed it to keep her curls tamed. As she let it sit, she used a vanilla bodywash. She ran her hands along her body, swaying to the music as she thought of Damon once again.

She knew she should feel bad because she was with Tyler, but the attraction that she felt for the older Salvatore brother couldn't be stopped. She rinsed her hair and body, stepping out and wrapping a towel around herself. She felt refreshed. She stepped into her room, a cloud of steam following her. She dried off and dressed in a matching set of purple bra and panties, a pair of black jeggings and a purple tank top. She slid on some socks and began to dry her hair.

As she did this, she saw a steaming mug of coffee on her dresser. Blinking and making her way over to it, she saw a note next to it. "Lovely singing voice, D" Flushing at the thought of Damon hearing her singing, she sipped the coffee before moaning. It was flavored with chocolate hazelnut creamer, her favorite. How did he know these things about her? She finished the cup quickly before turning to her mirror. She checked her reflection, only deciding on lotion and a light layer of powder. They had planned on swimming later so she didn't want to waste putting makeup on to have it wash off in the water.

She grabbed her mug and made her way downstairs, seeing everyone sitting in their jammies still. She looked around, not seeing someone. "Where's Matt?" She asked, on her way to the coffee machine. Caroline piped up as Amber filled her coffee cup. "He had to leave. His mom came home and needed his help." Amber nodded and caught Damon's eye as she sat down next to Tyler. She looked away however when Tyler kissed her cheek. Elena put a hand on her shoulder. "How did you sleep?"

Damon smirked as she blushed. "Fine. The best sleep I've had in ages." She answered, looking at her hands. Stefan frowned at his brother and cleared his throat. "So what is the plan?" Amber looked around at everyone. "Are we still up for swimming?" The group nodded and a chorus of agreements sounded. Amber now realized it was stupid to swim after she'd showered, but she could just shower again.

Stefan and Elena made their way to the kitchen to make breakfast as everyone left to get dressed. Everyone except Amber and Damon, who were already dressed. He eyed the couple in the kitchen and made his way over to her, sitting on the coffee table in front of her. She gave him a wry look and took another sip of her coffee. "How did you know I take it this way?" She asked. He smiled and shrugged. "A vampire never gives away his secrets, Amber." She nodded before leaning back on the couch. "You heard me singing."

He nodded. "Yes, I did. It was beautiful." She flushed, looking at her mug. "Last night can't happen again, Damon." She whispered, causing him to frown and looked at his brother. He knew he was listening. He sighed, looking back at Amber. "Why not? It was the best sleep, apparently." She frowned, giving him a stern look. "You know why. I'm with Tyler." He shook his head. "That can be remedied. You don't feel for him the way you do for me. So why are you with him, Amber? Is it because I'm a vampire? If so, then that's not fair. Because he's a HYBRID. He's a wolf and a vampire. So why can you trust him but not me?"

Sadness filled her eyes and she looked down once more. "He won't hurt me." Damon blinked and touched her face, lifting her chin to meet his eyes. "I won't either." He promised, staring into her eyes. She turned her face away when she heard people coming down the stairs and Damon moved away from her and outside, glaring at the reflections of light on the lake.

Stefan excused himself and went to go talk to him. "You were in her room?" Damon sighed. "Don't start with me, Stefan. Nothing happened. We just talked, that's all." Stefan frowned, looking at his older brother. "This is dangerous, Damon. If Tyler finds out, he will kill you." Damon laughed, turning to him. "Let him try." Stefan shook his head. "No, Damon. One bite from him and you're gone. Klaus isn't here anymore and he won't help us. What will you do if it goes too far?" Damon frowned and looked towards the house, his gaze landing on Amber, who was laughing and helping Elena in the kitchen.

He turned his gaze back to his brother. "I'd let her know that she was mine. I'd tell her I loved her and then I'd kiss her. After that, I'd die happy." Stefan scoffed. "That is so selfish, Damon. You might die happy, but she would live a miserable life without you." Damon watched as his brother turned away from him and went back inside. Damon turned back to the lake and sat down on the pier, sadness in his eyes. He knew that Stefan was right. He was always right. And that just pissed him off.

00000000000000

After everyone had eaten breakfast and their food settled, they made their way to their rooms to change for swimming. It was decided that they would do the ceremony later that night, because, no offence to the Gilbert family, no one wanted to swim in the lake that held the ashes. At least for a while anyway. Amber's bathing suit was a black one piece halter with bright cherries all over it. It was a suit that looked to be pulled from a 1950's movie. It flattered her curves and made her feel good about herself for once.

She joined the other's outside, not really impressed by Tyler's shirtless body. She'd seen it enough at practice and had gotten used to his defined muscles. Damon on the other hand, was a completely different story. His muscles weren't defined in such an obvious way, as Tyler's were. Damon's were outlined and lightly sunken in around the edges. Almost as if they were playing hide and seek. Seeing them again made her to weak and the knees and caused her mouth to dry.

Everyone watched her as she made her way to the pier. Tyler was looking at her like a piece of meat and it made her uncomfortable. But Damon, his look was far more intense. As if he wanted to take her in his arms and leave this place. She smiled softly at him and blushed as his eyes traced every inch of her. She brushed her hair out of her eyes as she jumped into the lake. The water was warm enough but still held a chill. She surfaced and looked up as the girls jumped in after her, screaming as they hit the water. She and the guys laughed and then the guys jumped in as well.

Tyler tried to get her by herself multiple times but she was keeping her distance. She stuck close to the others, much to his disappointment. She saw Damon sitting on the dock, watching everyone and she swam over, resting her hands on the side. "Why are you over here?" She asked, looking up at him. He looked down at her and smiled, taking in her face and her wet hair. "Just thinking. You're pretty when you're all wet." She laughed and shook her head, pulling herself up to sit next to him. She could feel Tyler's gaze on her but she was sick of the jealous act.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked. He looked at her a moment and shook his head. "Nothing for you to worry about." She blinked, wanting to say something but she let it go. She shivered as the wind picked up and the sun began to sink behind the trees. She sighed and looked to everyone. "Guys? I think it's about time." The group sobered up and everyone made their way inside.

As Amber stepped into the shower again, she prepared herself for the emotional night ahead.


	10. Chapter 10

Amber dressed carefully for the occasion. She chose a modest black dress that ended at her knees. The dress itself was covered in lace and from the top of the bodice was made of lace. The sleeves stopped at her elbows and were also made of lace. The only jewelry she wore were silver dangle leaf earrings and a silver bangle bracelet. Black peep toe heels that connected at the ankles adorned her feet. Her curly hair lay in ribbons around her shoulders. She added a light amount of make up. A light layer of powder, a touch of blush, eyeliner and she finished off with a clear lip gloss that accentuated her pink lips.

Elena came into her room, hugging her. "Are you ready?" Amber nodded. "Yes. It's time to put them to rest." She grabbed the container of her mother's ashes and Elena grabbed the container of her father's. They both made their way downstairs and outside, where everyone else was waiting. Amber paused, shock in her eyes. There were tiki torches everywhere to light the way and everyone had a paper lantern in their hands. In the faded light, everything looked beautiful. She turned to Elena, tears in her eyes. "Who?" Before she could get the question out, Elena answered, smiling softly. "Damon did it."

A tear fell down her cheek and she looked at the oldest Salvatore, questions in her eyes. He was dressed sharply in a white button down shirt and black slacks. "I didn't know them, but they deserve to go out with a bang. She smiled as he walked towards her and hugged her tightly, breathing in her scent. Tyler looked ready to kill but Elena caught his eye and shook her head, silently telling him no. Amber needed all her friends with her here.

Damon led her down the pathway and onto the pier, Stefan leading Elena. Everyone gathered behind them, their lanterns in their hands. Amber turned to them, tears in her eyes. "We are here to celebrate the memory of my parents, and to follow their last wishes." She laughed, looking at the canister in her hands. "Not all of you knew them, but they were great people. Always lending a helping hand to people in need. They were supportive parents. They always had my back on something. Even if they didn't agree with it. I will love and miss them forever."

As she spoke these words, a wind began to pick up. Everyone looked to Bonnie, who had her eyes closed. When they opened, she smiled to Amber. "To help them on their way." Amber smiled to her gratefully and opened her canister, looking at Elena who opened hers. "Mom, Dad, you're free to fly on the wind. You're free to watch over us and protect us all. Tell grampy and granny I said hi." She whispered as she and Elena shook them, releasing the ashes into the wind. As they did this, everyone lit their lanterns and released them into the sky.

Tears fell down Amber's face as she watched the ashes of her parents mingle with the lanterns as they flew away. Elena hugged her cousin, tears falling from her face as well. Everyone took turns hugging her, Tyler not wanting to let go. When it was Damon's turn to hug her again, a sob left her throat and she hugged him tightly. He rocked her softly as he hugged her, frowning as she sobbed into his shoulder. He watched the light of the lanterns fade into the dark and he kissed her head. "I am going to do everything in my power to protect you, Amber." He whispered into her ear.

Her fingers fisted in his shirt and she nodded, grateful to have him in her life. When he finally released her, she wiped her eyes and looked at everyone, who was also crying. "Thank you all for coming. It means so much to have you in my life." She straightened her dress and sighed, looking at them all again. "You guys don't have to stay here another night. You guys can go if you have other things to do." Caroline shook her head and made her way over to Amber, putting her hands on her shoulders. "Now what kind of friends would we be if we left you at a time like this?" She turned to the rest of the group. "I think it's a great night for a pizza and movie binge."

As the group nodded, Amber smiled at them all. "My parents will be glad to know that I have such great friends." She made her way into the house, Tyler grabbing her hand and following her. Damon scowled as he watched it but there was nothing he could do about it. It was her choice.

0000000000000000000

Amber changed out of her dress clothes and into a pair of leggings and a t shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror as she wiped her makeup off with a wipe. She fingered her necklace, vowing that she'd make her parents proud. Her door opened and she turned to see Tyler watching her. "Hey." He closed the door behind him and Amber tried not to feel nervous. "Hi." she answered, brushing her hair from her face. She watched as Tyler sat on the bed in front of her. "Are you okay?" He asked, taking her hand.

She shrugged, looking down at him. "I'll deal." She replied, moving closer as he pulled her hand. He pulled her onto his lap and hugged her for a moment, kissing her lips softly. "I'm here for you, you know that, right?" She looked at him and nodded. "I do. Thanks for being here." He smiled softly to her for a moment before kissing her again. Her eyes closed and she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He took that as a signal to keep going and in a flash, she was on her back, looking at the ceiling.

She swallowed nervously as he looked down at her. She smiled nervously and he kissed her again. She closed her eyes, trying to get into the flow of things, but as she felt Tyler's hand lift her shirt, she pulled away. "Tyler..." She whispered, not comfortable with it. He just moved to kiss her neck, thinking she was enjoying it. When she felt his hand on her stomach, she took his shoulder's and tried to push him away. "Tyler, wait."

He didn't flinch. "It's alright. You'll feel better." She started to feel scared. "Tyler, no!" Then out of nowhere he was thrown off of her and he crashed into the bathroom door, shattering it. She sat up to see Damon standing before her, rage in his eyes. "I think she said no, wolf boy." Tyler got up, growling as his eyes flashed. "Why don't you mind your own business?" It wasn't long before everyone came into Amber's room. "What's going on?" Elena asked.

Damon turned his eyes to her. "Why don't you ask Lockwood here? Ask him why he was trying to force himself on your cousin." Elena gasped and turned to Tyler. "Tell me this isn't true! Tyler!" She yelled, anger in her eyes. Tyler sighed. "It was a misunderstanding. We were making out and it got out of control. Why don't you ask Damon why he's listening in on other people's lives?" He shot back, causing Amber to frown. "Because he said he'd protect me." She answered, causing everyone to look at her.

She sighed and lowered her gaze. "Tyler, you should go." Tyler blinked at her. "What? No!" Damon, Stefan, Alaric and Jeremy stepped forward, anger in their eyes. "We can make you." Caroline sighed, looking at her ex. "Come on. I'll take you home." She grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

000000000000000

Amber stared at the ceiling, everyone having cleared out to give her some space. Everyone but Damon that is. He sat on the bed next to her, reaching to lower her shirt that still was showing her stomach. She flushed and covered it with her hands. "I didn't think you'd want that flashing out." She shook her head. "Never." She sat up, sighing as she looked at him. "I sure can pick them, huh?" Damon scowled. "I almost took his head off. How dare he do that to you? Especially tonight!" He stood, pacing the floor. "Damon, calm down. Let's go downstairs and have pizza and watch movies with everyone."

He turned to her, shock in his eyes. "How can you be so calm right now?" She shrugged. "Why should I be upset?" He was in front of her in a flash, anger on his face. "He could have RAPED you, Amber!" He yelled. She sighed and she stood up, looking into his eyes as she put her hands on his cheeks. "But he didn't, did he? No, because you kept your promise. You saved me, and I'm thankful for that. And because of that, I'm not worried." She answered, caressing his cheek, causing him to visibly relax. She smiled as his eyes closed and he lost himself in the feel of her touch. "What are we going to do with you, Damon?"

His eyes opened and he grinned. "Time will tell, won't it?" She leaned forward to kiss his cheek but he turned at the last moment and met her lips. She gasped and looked at him as he pulled away. "Sorry." She watched him for a moment before putting her hands at the back of his head and pulling him into her. She kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her, returning it. He pulled away again and looked at her. "What about Tyler?" She looked into his eyes and shook her head. "Tyler who?"

He groaned and kissed her again, his hands in her hair and on her hips. She gasped as she felt her back meet her bed once more. They kissed frantically, hands roaming and touching each other over their clothing. His hands wandered her soft curves as he spread her legs, smirking as they wrapped around his hips. She gasped and her eyes shot open as she felt his hard length pushing against her through his pants. She locked her ankles and pushed against his lower back, causing him to rub against her.

They both groaned at the contact and Damon kissed her fiercely as they began to move. His hardness rubbing her through her clothes caused more friction and she jerked with the intensity of it. He pulled back and looked down at her face as he thrusted against her. Her eyes opened in time to see his face change. But this time, she wasn't afraid. Her hand lifted up and traced the black veins under his eyes. He looked at her uncertainly as she did this. She leaned forward and kissed him. "You're beautiful, Damon." His eyes close and he sighed, his movements stopping.

He unlinked her legs and turned them so they were laying on their sides. He hugged her tightly, breathing in her scent. "You have no idea how much that means to me, Amber. To know that you accept me." She smiled and hugged him back, her hand running through his hair. "I do accept you, Damon. I always have. And I always will. I care for you deeply." He pulled back and looked at her. "I care for you too." A knock at the door caused them both to look. "Pizza's here!" It was Caroline's voice.

Amber smiled. "Coming!" She sighed and turned to Damon, who was pouting. "Can't we just make out some more?" She laughed and shook her head, sitting up. "Come on, let's go. I'm hungry." He smirked and got off the bed. "Fine, but you might want to change your pants. If I can smell your arousal, they will be able to too."

She gasped and threw a pillow at him as he left, quickly changing her pants. What did this mean? For her and Tyler? For her and Damon? She wished she knew. She was just mucking things up all over the place. She sighed and left her room, forcing her thoughts to circle around pizza.


End file.
